Destruction (Age of the Primordials)
Destruction is the Primordial Being of Destruction. He is the sixth oldest sibling among the Primordial Beings as he is the embodiment of full totality of destructive force in existence. His polar opposite is Creation. Destruction was born from his older sister, The Darkness being responsible for the destruction of God's first creation, the first soul. The soul's destruction also allowed his younger brother Death to be born. He is also the older half-sister of the younger Horsemen, Famine, War, and Pestilence. History TBA Biography TBA Personality Destruction is described better by his polar opposite sister and children as a strict, cranky, but caring man. Destruction is prone for his short temper as his sister calls him a hot head. Destruction has little patience in dealing with individuals that waste his time or irritate him. Anything that is misspoken about him or the slightest of annoyance sets him off, causing him to destroy anything in his path even an entire innocent world. Despite creating his children, the Destroyers, creating something goes against his very existence, but he was willingly to tolerate it and he cared for his children instead of disliking them. Some of his Destroyer do take after him, most notably, his temper such as Hebi. He was strict with teaching his children how to maintain a balance in creation and he wasn't please to see how his children quarrel with his sister's creations, the Creators as he needed to break up their fight. He also was among to break a feud between his older siblings, God and The Darkness as he and Chaos were the ones to do it. Destruction may not like creation, but he does find the qualities of mortals producing fascinating places and his favorite, eating all sorts of food, which another thing, as long as a place can give him delicious food, he'll spare them, even if he was willingly ready to destroy them just so he can keep eating food. Equipment * Destruction's Gauntlets: Destruction wields two gauntlets that with a single blow, they can cause a planet to implode. Even from a mere energy wave produced from these weapons can send a powerful force to cause total mass destruction to an entire galaxy. The sheer amount of power these gauntlets hold cannot be wielded by lesser beings as anyone who dares try to wear them will be crushed by the power, thus dying. Only those powerful as Archangels can withstand their might power. Powers and Abilities Destruction holds an astronomical level of power to warp existence to his liking. His siblings are the only among beings that are him equal. He is superior to all those below the Primordial Beings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Creation: While Destruction has tolerated creation, he tends to live outside of the omniverse when he's not visiting different worlds due to its presence causes him to feel nauseous, but he can still fight at his full might, but not sufficiently just as outside of creation. In fact, creating his Destroyers hurt him, but he was willingly to create his children. Beings * His Siblings: Destruction's siblings are among the only beings able to harm and contend on a equal footing between him. ** Creation: His older sister, Creation is his polar opposite of concept attribute and she can severely harm Destruction, however this goes back ways as Destruction's destructive nature can equally harm his sister as well. * Beings of Creation: Beings who hold the nature of creation or use attacks based on creation can cause Destruction severe damage. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on par with Archangels are able to harm Destruction to a slight degree, but on their own, they cannot do much to defeat him unless they have the assistance of another Primordial Being. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can potentially destroy Destruction's physical form for a short time. * Destruction's Gauntlets: Destruction's own personal weapon can potentially destroy his physical form for a short time. * Goddess's Staff: '''Goddess's own personal weapon can potentially destroy Destruction's physical form for a short time. * '''Order's Gavel: Order's personal weapon can potentially destroy Destruction's physical form for a short time. Gallery Destruction turning into his true visage.gif|Destruction preparing to destroy in his true visage Facts and Trivia * Hakai is from Japanese origin, meaning "Destruction". Category:Age of the Primordials Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive